Businesses utilize computers and servers for handling the load of many business processes. Setting up a computer or server to handle the business processes may consume a large amount of work time. Automating the process of setting up the computers and servers is one way to reduce the amount of time actually spent but at the cost of generating errors that may affect the ability of the computer or server to perform the process. It is necessary to monitor the installation process of the computers and server to ensure costly errors are minimized.